The Impossibility of Love
by Emmzizleez888
Summary: High school AU of Adventure Time. We are following Finn and his romantic endeavors throughout high school. Reviews are of course appreciated. This is my first fanfic so don't judge and all that stuff
1. Chapter 1

It was his ultimate fantasy.

The moment he had dreamt of since the dawn of pubescence.

As orgasm undulated through his body, he clutched Bonnibel's supple breasts, the ends of her bubblegum pink hair brushing against his bare chest. His eyelids fluttered, and he moaned softly, his fingers finally relaxing their grip. He looked up at her face. A tiny smile peeked through her visage, and he reciprocated the expression with a friendly smirk.

Penelope Bonnibel Buchman, also known as PB and Bubblegum (dubbed for her affinity with the color pink), had been hooking up with Finn Mertens every Wednesday afternoon for three weeks. Even though the arrangement seemed like routine by now, Finn still found himself amazed that he was truly living out his dreams.

_Or at least, it seems like a dream…_ Finn couldn't help but wonder if the relationship was all it was cracked up to be. Bubblegum had stated to him explicitly that she only wanted sex, nothing more, and had asked him repeatedly if he was okay with that. Blinded by his attraction, he had hastily agreed, wanting desperately to feel his teeth grazing her soft, wet lips. But the more he thought about their arrangement, the more he became convinced that he wanted something more than just sex.

Finn buttoned up his jeans and glanced over at Penelope, whose rosy back was disappearing beneath her black t-shirt. "Hey...Bubblegum?"

Penelope whipped around to face him. "Bubblegum" was a nickname that was thrown around a lot in her direction, but mainly by those in her class. The name had never been uttered by Finn before, and the teenage boy blushed, flustered by his sudden use of familiarity.

"I…" Finn tried to organize his thoughts, tried to put the words he wanted to say into sentences, into paragraphs, into lengthy speeches that confessed his everlasting devotion for the thief who had his heart, his pink goddess, his love, Penelope, Bubblegum, PB. She was all of these things and more, a complex being who had captured his interest and his heart, and had never given them back.

But the words didn't come. He cleared his throat awkwardly and started again: "I…"

Bubblegum's eyes were sparkling blue diamonds glinting with curiosity and a hint of concern, and they seemed to pierce him as he tried to make the words flood out of his mouth in a waterfall of emotion. He frantically glanced around for help, although he knew his cramped room lacked anything of service. Forced to give in to his inability to express himself, he finally settled on not expressing anything at all.

"I think I dropped my phone over there," he said, in a meager attempt to cover up his previous utterances.

"Oh, of course," PB responded, grabbing Finn's phone off of the floor and tossing it to him. "Welp, I better get going. I've got loads of homework tonight." She smiled, gave her bubblegum pink hair one final brush with her fingers, and swung her backpack around her shoulder. She gave Finn an awkward, friendly wave, and left.

As soon as Finn heard the front door click shut, he collapsed onto his bed, threw his hands to his face, and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later, Finn heard the front door click open. _Bubblegum? _he thought excitedly, hopping off his bed in anticipation of another possible carnal embrace.

"Finn? You in there, buddy?"

Finn stopped, his hand clutching the glistening doorknob. _Of course, _he thought, _it's just Jake. _He sighed in disappointment, then took a deep breath in and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm here."

"I scored some major loot for us today. Five chocolate bars and a huge bag of Skittles!" Jake flumped himself down on the dingy red couch, clutching a bulging plastic sack to his chest. He stared up at Finn, who was leaning against the wall, desperately trying to pull his mind out of the fog it had been in since Penelope had left.

"Did you not hear me, Finn? FIVE chocolate bars. My manager let us take a bunch of stuff, just cuz it's way past its sell-by date. It's still good, though. We are set for LIFE!" Jake exclaimed, already emptying the contents of the bag onto the floor. He glanced up at Finn, who remained expressionless. "Hey, buddy, you okay? You don't seem very excited."

Finn pulled the corners of his mouth into a smile. "Nah man, everything's cool. I guess I was just zoning out or whatever." He shrugged himself out of his lenient position and sat down next to Jake. "What kind of chocolate is it?"

"Just Hershey's. Lucille grabbed all the Cadbury before I got there."

"Is she that curvy chick with the purple hair?"

"Yeah. And she's super cute. I'd hook you guys up, but word on the street is she's dating some guy named Brad."

"Oh, that sucks, I guess," Finn mumbled. He still hadn't told Jake about his relationship (_if you could even call it that,_ he thought) with Penelope. She had told him that it didn't matter to her who he told, even though she was the senior goddess, and he was just a scrawny freshman. Popularity and cliques didn't matter to PB, although she was one of the most popular girls in the entire school. But she was much more concerned about her studies than anything else. She had big dreams of becoming an experimental biologist, and therefore focused all of her attention on her classes and homework. She simply didn't have time, as she often said, for worrying about what anyone else thought. "It's not what truly matters anyway," she had explained to Finn when he had asked her why she would risk losing her reputation for a freshman.

However little concern she showed about her high school status, Finn had to wonder if that was how she truly felt about the matter. Although she encouraged him not to worry about discussing their arrangement freely, she herself had never said anything to anyone, and when asked why they were talking to each other at school, she would always rattle off a lie about her tutoring him in science. It made Finn feel as if he were an embarrassment. _But then again, _he suddenly realized, _if she DID talk openly about our arrangement, then I'd be the one embarrassed by her..._ His options were rather limited. Tell everyone, get embarrassed. Don't tell, be an embarrassment. In either case, he was pretty positive that he didn't want the entire school knowing about his sex life.

But for him, it wasn't just sex.

"Hey. Earth to Finn." Jake waved a dark golden hand over Finn's face.

Finn blinked rapidly, trying to swim to the surface of reality. "Sorry man, what did you say?"

"I was just asking if you wanted the ones with nuts or not."

"Oh, uh, sure." He grabbed the almond Hershey's bar and unwrapped it, taking a small contemplative bite.

"You sure you're okay? You've been zoning out a lot today. Something on your mind?" Jake's mouth was filled with chocolate and his eyes were filled with concern as he studied his younger brother's face.

Finn cleared his throat, "Uh...well, actually, there's this girl..."


End file.
